1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel removable flags capable of emitting a sound upon removal. These flags are commonly used in football and other tag related games. These sports and games, and the use of the present invention, may be practiced indoors, outdoors, in schools, parks or any other area appropriate for sports and games.
2. Description of Related Art
Many children's games require the tagging or touching of another player. As one way to reduce injuries from tagging or touching, “flag” systems have been developed in which flags are removably attached to players. The tagging player pulls the flag free from the tagged player. The capture of the flag not only prevents any unnecessary or unintentional harsh contact between players, but also serves as a veritable token of success of the tag. Examples of games utilizing such systems are tag and flag football.
One of the oldest flag systems in sports and games involves the use of a handkerchief tucked into the interior of some article of clothing with a majority of the handkerchief still visible and removable from the exterior. Such an early flag system is described by Roselle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,224. This method is still practiced today in situations where more elaborate flag systems are unavailable, unwanted or unanticipated. The handkerchief method presents some drawbacks. Firstly, the force which is needed to remove the flag can vary wildly, depending upon the relative tension on the flag is held between an individual's body and article of clothing. Due to the variance of the coupling tension, flags can potentially decouple prematurely or be unduly burdensome to decouple. The initial flag systems also often required a tagger to reach hazardously far into a player's personal space to remove the flag, thus creating the potential for injury.
Roselle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,224 teaches the use of a belt apparatus in combination with removable flags. Roselle states that the use of the belt allows for the creation of a uniform coupling tension. According to Roselle the use of a belt also allows the flags to be worn farther away from an individual's body, thus decreasing the potential for injury during play. The belt and flag system taught by Roselle does possess some drawbacks. For example, handkerchief flag systems are more economical and lightweight than the flag system taught by Roselle.
Abbott et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,396 teach the use of inexpensive, lightweight and easily manufacturable materials, such as thermoplastics, to construct a belt and flag apparatus. Abbott et al. claim that such materials offer more flexibility and durability in a flag system. Abbott et al. further claim that the materials allow for the production of flags in bright, distinctive colors which further assist in the differentiation and recognition of teams. The belt and flag system taught by Abbot et al. also has some drawbacks. Due to the fact that Abbott et al. teach the use of a thermoplastic snap as a coupling and decoupling means, the flag may be unduly burdensome to couple and decouple because of the increased tension in comparison to earlier handkerchief flag systems.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,109 and 3,345,070 teaches the use of a mechanism for snap on coupling which allows for the varying of coupling tension via a means of an adjustable screw. Wilson teaches that this allows for easier coupling and decoupling than is taught by Roselle and Abbott. Wilson also claims that this mechanism allows for coupling tension to be varied depending on the preferences of the individual. The flag systems as taught by Wilson 109 and 070 also have some drawbacks. The coupling mechanisms contain a comparatively large number of parts as compared to handkerchief systems.
Steinkamp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,718 and Batton, U.S Pat. No. 5,451,046 teach the use of hook and loop fastening materials as a means for coupling and decoupling the flag. Steinkamp and Batton claim that the use of hook and loop fastening materials allow for coupling and decoupling as easy and simply as that taught by handkerchief flag systems, but also allows for the use of belts similar to those used in Roselle, Abbott and Wilson, ('109 and '070.) The use of hook and loop fastening materials also accomplishes coupling and decoupling with fewer moving parts than that required by the mechanisms disclosed in Roselle, Abbott and Wilson, ('109 and '070.) It is also taught that the use of the hook and loop materials provide a distinctive ripping sound upon decoupling, and thus gives some notice that the flag has been removed. Belt and flag systems containing hook and loop coupling and decoupling mechanisms also have drawbacks. An example of such a drawback is the fact that the tearing sound created upon decoupling of the hook and loop material is not necessarily sufficiently loud and distinctive so as to guarantee audibility and recognition over the din of noises created during the normal course of play.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,989 and 6,241,631 teaches the use of a particular coupling mechanism which creates a distinctive “pop” noise upon detachment of the flag from the belt apparatus, thus giving some notice that the flag has been removed. This mechanism also has disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the fact that Wilson ('989 and '631) returns to a more complex design which Steinkamp and Batton sought to replace.